Sweet as blood
by Angel4thenight
Summary: To get the ones that stole everything from him; his family, his friends, his dreams and his life. Sasuke will stop at nothing to feel their blood soak his hands.... even at the price of his last desire; Hinata. Werewolf fic. Containts OC and ocness!
1. Prologue: It's sick, not sweet

Sweet as blood.

Summary: To get the ones that stole everything from him; his family, his friends, his dreams and his life. Sasuke will stop at nothing to feel their blood soak his hands.... even at the price of his last desire; Hinata. Werewolf fic.

A4TN: Okay this is my werewolves story lol and I really need to get a beta.... *sigh* sorry for any mistakes and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or werewolves lol!

* * *

Prologue:

It's sick, not sweet.

* * *

_**"It's a hunger that cannot be filled; it's a thirst that cannot be quenched..... It's a pain that will never heal," **_

* * *

The lock clicked jolting her into reality and out of the pleasant dreams she was having.

"S-sasuke?" she asked into the darkness.

For a second something in there stop moving before the moons soft raises are blocked out showing a shadow of a person.

"It's repulsive..... Not sweet." He mumbled to himself as he stared at the crescent shaped moon. Squinting to take a better look at her partner; she now could see black patches coating his white shirt that now were close to rages.

"Sasuke." She tried once again but this time stronger walking to him; hoping for once she could stop his pain.

He swiftly passed her with such grace and speed it took her breath away. "Not sweet," he mumbled once more going into the bathroom.

"She said it was sweet..... She's wrong.... it's disgusting! Sickening! It's filth!" He kept ranting to himself as he switched on the shower; his thoughts over lapping with one another as reason and sense became to drift to the back of his mind.

The door creaked open but it went unnoticed to the raven as he continued to go thru his quite rant. The sickly bright light cast upon them helping her see the state of the Uchiha...... and it wasn't good.

"Sasuke!" She gasped running to him trying to stop the steam of blood that pour from the crook of his neck and trailed down his back and chest.

He snapped out of it for a second as he felt warm hands- human hands- touch his bleeding wound. Only a moment; he allowed himself to relax as basic instinct started to kick in quickly regaining some sense. He removed those hands and slowly clasped them inside his own bloody once.

"It will heal." He said; dark dead eyes met lavender ones before the young women broke the eye contact.

Without another word; he pushed away from the indigo haired beauty and rid himself of the shirt making the women blush as she stuttered out a few insignificant words before leaving.

The water was warm and inviting but stung his wounds and made him hiss in pain as the crimson liquid turned the water red. He quietly watched as it slowly swilled down the drain; washing away his sins and cleansing him of both his and the female werewolf's blood.

He slowly licked his lips, tasting both of theirs crimson liquid, while blood red eyes closed. The beast within him fighting to get out roaring and slamming against the bars of the cage he locked it in so many years ago. The want to feed, to drink, to stop the pain came in stronger; basic instinct returning to the surface..... The instinct to hunt.

"she's wrong....... my blood isn't sweet."

* * *

_**"The curse of immortality is my gift to you dear brother."**_

* * *

A4TN: So then how did you like the first chappy of my Halloween fic huh? good? bad? Tell me please and don't forget to review!


	2. chapter 1: Howling dreams

A4TN: here is Part two! oh and I forget to say Hinata's oc in this but she does go back to her shy self some times.... eh there's a lot of other couples in this many cannons and there's some oc charters but I don't think they'll be paired up with anyone else but other oc charters.

And thank you Sepsis for my first review!

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1:

Howling dreams

* * *

"It's a full moon tonight...." She trails off even after years of traveling together; she still doesn't know who to ask it.

He doesn't look up from the road or even glances her way "I know."

"Oh okay." But she supposed even if she did ask him; she'd get the same answer.

The silences grew thicker weighting down heavily on Hinata. They didn't talk about the daze way he came in last night or the blood on him.... she already knew why and he wasn't the kind of person to share but still; it left un answered questions for her, that just add to all the other ones.

Hinata stared at the window watching the trees pass and feeling the gentle wind blow by. They were going a lot slower then normal maybe it was because of Sasuke; He didn't look well and his eyes looked like they were slowly closing.

"Do you want me to drive?" Hinata asked turning to him.

"You're not old enough." He replies; his tone was still emotionless letting none of his tiredness shown.

"I am."

"You haven't got you're driving license."

"Neither have you."

"It doesn't matter; I'm a good driver."

"So am I. Stop being stubborn and let me drive so you can sleep."

He opens his mouth about to protest but had to stiffen a yawn. Grunting he pulled over and climbed in the back muttering something about woman being stupid and driving. Hinata shook her head and got in the driver seat of the caravan.

* * *

_"Sasuke." The voice echoed; rebounding off the walls and ringing in his ears._

_His legs went on their own accord as he started running after dark figure that was slowly becoming a shadow moving further into the darkness._

_"You're losing Sasuke."_

_He froze; wanting to run back but crimson eyes held him in place "no," he whispered as the shadow became a solid forum turning from a human silhouette into a beast._

_"Let me out," the beast grinned; shimmering fangs revealed them self to the Uchiha. "You're hungry, thirsty, in pain because you deny yourself of what is truly you're!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"It's the purest of instinct; it's the most beautiful thing about Nature. Taking what is yours; taking what you need to survive-"_

_"NO IT'S WRONG!" he yelled as he clenched his hands into fist; biting his bottom lip. Why did he feel so tempted?_

_"The moon is rising...." the beast growled in bliss, ignoring Sasuke's loud outburst, as he closed his eyes facing the sky "and there's blood in the air"_

* * *

"Ow." Hinata groaned in pain fallen to the heap on the now broken table. 'Never again am I going to try and wake Sasuke up.'

She heard his ragged breathing then him scream so loud that it shook her to her core as it sounded like a howl. She went to wake him from his nightmare when he suddenly swipe at her sending her into the wall opposite them; she fell forwards on to the table, that gave away to the sudden impact, and ended up in pain on top of the broken table.

Grunted as she tried standing up only to realize she was into much pain to do so. "Great what else could go wrong?" She hissed out as she felt sweat slid down her forehead. Sighing she took a shaky hand to wipe her borrow but froze when she realized she cut her hand on one of the knifes that where on the table; blood streamed down her hand, swirling her lower arm and dripped of her elbow.

"Looks like you've cut you're self Hinata."

Suddenly in the blink of an eye; Sasuke was so close to her that she now stared in to his ruby red eyes and could feel his hot breath dance against her lips.

"Sweet Hinata; what a foolish mistake you made."

**To be continued.....**

* * *

A4TN: he he Evil Sasuke and an Evil cliff hanger? Lol

Kev: KILL THE TEME! *sharpening all kinds of different weapons*

Kristy: yeah! *helping Kev*

A4TN: *sweat drops* okay....... that's all *drags the other two out*


End file.
